


Surprises at Philly Con

by Whiskeysoakedwords



Category: Real Person Fiction, Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Real person fanfiction - Freeform, sebandnatfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 10:18:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1854436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiskeysoakedwords/pseuds/Whiskeysoakedwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While at Philly Con Sebastian's girlfriend surprises him with a little Black Widow cosplay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprises at Philly Con

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by the comment made by Seb about wanting some Winter Soldier and Black Widow action.

Natalie took her seat in the auditorium waiting for Sebastian and Anthony's panel to get started. This was Natalie's first comic con experience and it was definitely an enlightening and fun one. The people watching alone has been fantastic, seeing everyone in their costumes she almost felt under dressed in her Winter Soldier t-shirt and white skinny jeans. She had spent part of the morning wondering through the convention center, picking up a few comics and a Winter Soldier necklace to show her support for her man. She even walked along the line of fans waiting for their photo ops with Seb, talking with a few of them and loving hearing their stories of how he has touched their lives. He had changed hers in so many ways since they started dating. He brought so such love and happiness into her life, the kind she had never thought she deserved and to hear that he had done the same for his fans made her feel even more blessed to have him in her life. 

As she sat watching the auditorium fill up with fans, she pulled out her phone from her purse sending Seb a quick text before the show. 

[text] Natalie: This place is filling up fast, so many wonderful fans waiting to see you. Good luck with your panel, baby. I love you! 

She hit send. Before she could drop her phone back in her purse it buzzed with an incoming message from Sebastian. 

[text] Sebastian: Thanks Nat and I love you too, baby. I wish you were back here with me. I could use your calming spirit, I just walked into a wall.

Natalie giggled as she read the last part of his message. That was her clumsy Seb always walking into walls and tripping on his own feet, just made him even more adorable. she dropped her phone back into her purse, grabbing her camera as she heard them announce Sebastian's name. She snapped a few pictures as he walked out, smiling at how crazy his fans were going as he waved to the audience before taking his seat. She sat back in her chair feeling so incredibly proud of Sebastian, he was so deserving of all this love from his fans even though he still found it a bit surprising that people would wait in line for hours just to meet him. But It never surprised Natalie, yes Seb was a gorgeous man but he was also one of the most down to earth, talented actors around, who treated his fans like they were family. So it was no shock to her that people would be drawn to him. 

She snapped a few more pictures of Sebastian and Anthony. As she was putting her camera back in her purse she heard Sebastian say he would like to see some Winter Soldier and Black Widow action. Natalie laughed when she saw him and Anthony do a little fist pump but then a light bulb went off in her head. She pulled her phone out of her purse again sending Sebastian a text telling him she was a bit tired and would meet him back at the hotel after his last photo op. She collected her bags then slipped out of the auditorium to catch a cab. 

A few hours later Sebastian returned to the hotel exhausted and ready to spend the rest of the night cuddled up in bed with Natalie. He slid the do not disturb sign onto the handle of the door then headed inside calling out for Natalie. 

"Nat. Baby I'm back. Do you want to order room service and watch movies in bed tonight?" He asked. He was busy checking his phone when Natalie stepped out of the bedroom, he caught a glimpse of her out of the corner of his eye but didn't look up from his phone right away "did you have a nice nap?" He asked then dropped his phone to the floor when he finally looked up over at Natalie who was standing in the doorway of their bedroom dressed head to toe in a skin tight Black Widow costume with a matching red wig. 

Natalie stood with her hands resting on her hips and a devilish grin on her face, loving the reaction she was getting from Sebastian. His mouth practically on the floor and his eyes darting around trying to drink her all in. Sebastian's eyes trailed up Natalie's body. Starting at her knee high black leather boots, up her long lean leather clad legs to her full gorgeous breasts that were unfortunately covered up by her costume. He could feel his cock starting to twitch with excitement as he gazed upon her, his hands aching to rip her out of that suit and fuck her until she screamed his name in Russian. 

"God damn Nat. There are not enough words to express how fucking sexy you look right now." He said as he walked over to her, the tiredness he was feeling before now long gone. He looked down at her his eyes growing dark with hunger as he slid a hand down along her ass pulling her to his chest. 

"I heard what you said at the panel and I thought it would be fun to surprise you." She said looking up at Sebastian through her eyelashes, her fingers creeping up his chest. A sly grin tugging at the corner of her mouth as she could feel his cock pressing against her lower stomach. She grabbed him by the shirt spinning him around and pushing him up against the wall. 

"I'm fucking loving this surprise." Sebastian chuckled liking this side of his girlfriend.

Natalie leaned in close "do you have what it takes to take me on, Bucky?" She growled, running her tongue up his neck. 

A low growl escaped his throat at her challenge, he grabbed her hands spinning her around slamming her against the wall and pinning her hands above her head "I think the real question is can you handle me, Miss. Romanov." 

His voice was dark and seductive, sending a chill down Natalie's spine. Sebastian held Natalie's hands above her head in one of his strong hands as the other reach down slowly unzipping her suit, the heat radiating between them. He could smell how ready she was for him, it was such a sweet intoxicating scent that he couldn't get enough of. He kept Natalie locked in his dark gaze as he licked two of his fingers, slipping them inside her suit growling at how wet she was. 

Natalie closed her eyes as Sebastian pushed his long thick fingers inside her slick cunt. Imaging they were the cool rigid fingers of his metal arm "mmmm Bucky" she moaned as she starting riding his hand harder. Her imagination running wild. She imagined his metal fingers softly vibrating deep inside her. Her sweet nectar streaming down his hand as he pounded his long digits faster and harder into her dripping wet pussy. 

"You better fucking come all over my hand, Natasha." He growled strumming her throbbing clit with his thumb. 

Natalie couldn't hold back she was so turned on she was ready to explode but she didn't want to come not until Sebastian was inside her. She wiggled her hands free from his grasp then grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him into the bedroom, pushing him onto the bed. She lifted her leg up resting the heel of her boot on his leg the spiked heel digging into his thigh as she unzipped her boot. Sebastian let out a growl as she moved to the other boot, he tried grabbing her but she pushed him back down onto the bed with her foot. She pulled off her suit then straddled Sebastian's waist, pulling him up their lips crashed into a deep passionate kiss. 

Sebastian slid his hands around Natalie's thighs lifting them both off the bed. Natalie wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her over to the dresser. He cleared the top in one swoop of his arm. He set Natalie down breaking from her lips he pulled off his shirt while Natalie worked on his pants, sliding them down off his hips freeing his now throbbing cock from the confines of his boxers. Natalie licked her lips at the sight of his thick hard cock, her pussy quivering with excitement. 

Sebastian grabbed her ass pulling her closer to the edge of the dresser then plunged deep inside her tight pussy. Natalie let out a whimper as his pounding was both painful and pleasureful. "That's it Bucky make me scream" she growled kissing him again, nipping at his lip, challenging him to fuck her even harder. 

Accepting her challenged he picked her up off the dresser, pinning her against the wall and forcing her further down his hard length. Natalie smiled as she felt him throbbing inside her knowing he was ready to go off like a rocket. She wrapped her arms around his neck, her hands gripping into his hair as his thrusts became wild with need. In one...two...three pumps they both came screaming each other's names, not giving a shit if the neighbors could hear them. 

Sebastian took a few steps back towards the bed then collapsed onto the bed, Natalie collapsing on top of him. They laid there breathless coming down from their high, holding each other in their arms. 

"Well I vote for more costumes." Sebastian chuckled breaking the silence. 

Natalie giggled "okay on one condition. We get you a metal arm that vibrates." She teased.

"Oh you're a comedian" Sebastian said smacking her ass then rolled her over onto her back tickling her sides. 

Natalie squealed trying to push Sebastian's hands away "okay, okay maybe it doesn't have to vibrate." She laughed. 

"Fucking love you, Nat. You and that smart mouth" he grinned kissing her softly. 

"I love you too, baby. I'm glad you like your surprise." 

"I fucking loved it. Thank you. Now that we have worked up an appetite I say we order some food then get ready for round two." He winked.

"Sounds like an amazing plan to me."


End file.
